totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
10. Podstawowy czynnik wymiotów
Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki W poprzednim odcinku : Drużyna Niedźwiedzi miała spokój z zadaniem, a raczej dogrywką. Pstrągi i Goryle byli łapani przez Chefa. Duncan i Courtney oraz Lindsay i Cody zostali zostawieni przez swoje drużyny. Heather i Gwen zauważyły, że to zadanie i jako kolejne zostały złapane, przynajmniej tak nam się wydawało, bo Gwen udało się uciec i wygrać zadanie. Na końcu Blaineley sądząc, że wygrała dała się złapać i Pstrągi przegrały. Blaineley mimo, że po raz pierwszy się postarała w zadaniu i tak odpadła. Zostało 16 uczestników. Kto odpadnie ? Oglądajcie Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki ! Intro Dom Goryli U Chłopaków Wszyscy śpią, a DJ ma dziwny sen Sen DJa DJ skacze na łące, gdy nagle pojawia się jego mama DJ: Mama !!! Mama DJa: '''Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić ? '''DJ: Ale co ? Mama DJa: 'Wszyscy teraz mają cię za zdrajcę ''Pokazuje się drużyna Goryli, gdzie wszyscy na niego źle patrzą, prócz Justina, który się śmieje '''DJ: Myślałem, że mi to wybaczyli. Mama DJa: 'Tylko dlatego ci wybaczyli, bo ciebie lubią ! Koniec snu ''DJ się budzi '''Geoff: Co ci się stało ? DJ: Nic. Dom Niedźwiedzi LeShawna, Izzy i Trent siedzą w pokoju chłopaków LeShawna: No więc, chciałabym... założyć z wami sojusz ! Trent: Serio ? Katie mnie już do reszty znienawidzi. Izzy: A dlaczego chcesz się ich pozbyć ? LeShawna: Po tym jak Beth została "nową Sadie" to ja się stałam niezauważalna. Jestem tylko po to, żeby was się pozbyć w razie eliminacji, więc to jest ten powód, dla którego chcę z wami zawrzeć sojusz. Izzy: Aha. Trent: Ja nie wiem czy dołączyć. Izzy: Tak naprawdę to my jesteśmy najlepszymi osobami w drużynie, więc ja wchodzę. LeShawna: Dzięki. Trent: Ale nie wrabiasz nas, ani nic takiego ? Trent (pokój zwierzeń): '''Po wejściu do sojuszy '''LeShawna: Nie. Trent: No dobra, wchodzę. LeShawna: Dzięki. Naprawdę. LeShawna (pokój zwierzeń): '''Wiem, że to trochę wredne, ale one przesadziły. '''LeShawna: Dobra, chodźmy, bo zaczną coś podejrzewać ! Dom Pstrągów U Dziewczyn Heather: Nareszcie jej nie ma ! Courtney: Też się cieszę, że się jej pozbyliśmy ! Heather: Jak kamień z serca ! Courtney: Teraz musimy wygrywać ! Heather: Nie jesteśmy już faworytami. Courtney: Ale jak coś to jesteśmy razem w sojuszu ? Heather: Ale co to da skoro i tak odpadnę... Centrum Wyspy Chris: Frajerzy ! Waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie gotowanie ! Macie zrobić 3 dania, które ja ocenię, a mają to być : Przystawka, danie główne i deser. Do roboty ! DJ: Chris ! Chris: Co ? DJ: Chcę się wycofać. Wszyscy: Co ? Chris: Popłyniesz z dzisiejszą ofiarą, a teraz do roboty ! DJ: Ja też ? Chris: Jak chcesz. Bardzo byś się przydał drużynie, więc idź. DJ: Jednak nie jesteś aż taki zły ! Chris: Co? Kuchnia Niedźwiedzi Trent: No to kto robi przystawkę ? LeShawna: Katie, Beth, dałybyście radę ? Katie: No pewnie ! LeShawna: My we trójkę zrobimy resztę. Trent: Serio ? LeShawna: Tak ! Na pewno nam się uda ! Izzy: Izzy pomoże ! LeShawna: No to najpierw pomyślmy, co możemy zrobić ? Beth: Ja razem z Katie zrobię moją słynną zupę ! Moja rodzina ją uwielbiała ! LeShawna: Tak... no to super Trent: Na deser zrobimy ciasto czekoladowe, a na obiad...może kurczaka ? Izzy: Mnie się podoba ! LeShawna: No to bierzemy się do roboty ! Kuchnia Pstrągów Courtney: Róbcie sobie co chcecie, a ja sama zrobię deser. Heather: No tak, panna idealna da sobię radę. Duncan: Tylko lepiej może wszystkie dania zrobimy razem ? Heather: Chcesz się wymigać od zadania ? Duncan: Chodzi mi o to, że Owen i Tyler nie potrafią gotować. Courtney: Faktycznie. Więc robimy wszystko razem, a Owen i Tyler nie zbliżają się do jedzenia, a szczególnie Owen. Owen: No dobra. Courtney: No to zaczynajmy przystawkę ! A i nikt nie może zbliżać sie do mojego deseru ! Kuchnia Goryli Bridgette: Mamy najlepiej, bo jest nasz sześciu. Geoff: Ja razem z tobą robię... deser ? Bridgette: Okej ! Gwen: Na szczęście DJ jest jeszcze z nami ! DJ: Tak chociaż teraz mogę wam pomóc. Gwen: No to ja z Codym zrobię przystawkę, a ty masz Lindsay do pomocy nad obiadem. Lindsay: Zgoda. Lindsay podchodzi do DJa Lindsay: Jesteś na mnie zły za to, że się wygadałam. DJ: Nie, skąd ! A teraz pomóż mi zrobić ten obiad. Kuchnia Niedźwiedzi Chris: Zostało niewiele czasu ! Kończcie już ! LeShawna: Katie, Beth ! Skończyłyście ? Beth: Nie, ale kończymy. LeShawna: To się pośpieszcie ! Trent: Deser też już kończymy ! Centrum Wyspy Chris: Już koniec ! Czas, żeby ktoś spróbował tych dań. Najpierw przystawki ! Przychodzą Gwen, Beth i Heather z tacami Chris: Zupa Niedźwiedzi, przyznaję 6 punktów. Sałatka Goryli, 4 punkty. I ostatnia przystawka, 7 punktów. Narazie Pstrągi wygrywają, a Goryle przegrywają. Courtney: Tak ! Chris: Czas na Obiad ! Przychodzą Lindsay, Duncan i Trent i dają tace na stół Chrisa Chris: No cóż, obiad Pstrągów, przeciętny. Daję 7 punktów. Obiad Niedźwiedzi, lepszy niż Pstrągów, 8 punktów. Czas na obiad Goryli. DJ obgryza pazokcie, a Chris próbuje danie Chris: Cudowny ! 10 punktów ! Goryle: Tak ! Drużyna skacze z radości Chris: Mamy remis ! Wszyscy mają po 14 punktów ! Czas na ostatni deser ! Przychodzą Izzy, Geoff i dumna Courtney Chris: Deser Pstrągów, 7 punktów. Courtney: Co ? Chris: Jest zbyt słodki. Courtney: Taki ma być ! Chris: No trudno. Deser Goryli, 8 punktów. Nie będziecie na ceremonii. Goryle: Taaaaak ! Chris: I ostatni, deser Niedźwiedzi. Chris dotyka go, a on wybucha '' '''LeShawna': Co to ma znaczyć ? Izzy: Izzy dodać swoją super-przyprawę ! Chris: Czyli widzimy Niedźwiedzie na ceremonii. Goryle, wygrywacie ! Heather (pokój zwierzeń): 'Wiedziałam, że deser Courtney wszystko zepsuje ! Ale chociaż nie będziemy na eliminacji ! Ceremonia ''Chris przychodzi z tacą, na której są cztery pianki '''Chris: Oddaliście głosy, a tutaj mam pianki, które... LeShawna: Daruj sobie, i tak nikt ciebie nie słucha. Przejdżmy do wręczenia pianek. Chris: Pierwsza pianka wędruje do... Trenta ! Rzuca mu piankę Trent: Dzięki ! Chris: Następną otrzymuje LeShawna ! LeShawna: Juhu ! Chris: Ostatnia osoba, która nie otrzymała głosów to... ... Katie ! Katie: Super ! Chris: Zostały dwie osoby, Izzy i Beth, a osoba która nie otrzyma pianki to... ... ... ... ... Beth ! Izzy przechodzisz dalej. Beth: Jak to ! Przecież to ona zawaliła wyzwanie ! Katie: Kolejna moja najlepsza przyjaciółka odpadła. Tym razem to ja odchodzę ! Chris: No to tym razem odpadają trzy osoby : DJ, Katie i Beth ! Do zobaczenia ! Wszyscy: Co ? Chris: I tym sposobem żegnamy kolejnych uczestników ! Kto odpadnie kolejny ? Czy Niedźwiedzie dadzą sobie radę w trójkę ? Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Powrotu Wyspy Totalnej Porażki ! Klipy Specjalne DJ: Nareszcie mam spokój ! Nikt nie będzie mnie uważał za zdrajcę ! Chociaż tym razem nie ucierpiało żadne zwierzę z mojego powodu. Już płynę do mojej mamusi ! Z całą pewnością to była dobra decyzja. No oprócz tego, że zostawiłem moją drużynę w potrzebie. Beth: Nie rozumiem tego jak mogłam odpaść. Przecież byłam miła, starałam się być przydatna. A tu nic ! Chociaż zaprzyjaźniłam się z Katie. Myślę, że Sadie nie będzie zła, za to że zostałam "nową Sadie". Teraz nie będą we dwie, tylko będziemy działać we trójkę ! Następny sezon będzie mój ! Katie: Dlaczego oni eliminowali każdą osobę, z którą się zaprzyjaźniałam. Doszło do tego, że się wycofałam i będę teraz z Sadie... i może jeszcze z Beth. Nie wiem jak Sadie zareaguje na to, że będziemy teraz może w trójkę. Trzeba być dobrej myśli ! Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki